Above the Universe
by Painted Angel Wings
Summary: Its been 8 years. Haku is now the spirit of the night; the stars and moon are now all of his, and his alone. But spontaneous mind wanderings make him yearn to visit the very person who made that happen. Even if its just for one night. Haku x Chihiro
1. Chapter 1

Above the Universe

**Its been forever! :D I just watched Spirited Away, the first time I've watched an anime in almost two years! Wow! But anyway, heres something new!**

The clouds swirled above, the stars were sprinkles that completed the night; and Haku absorbed it all into his memory. He breathed in, his back feeling the cool dampness of the cloud that he laid upon. He watched as the clouds collided with one another as they moved, temporarily covering the brilliant moon, like air traffic streams.

And as he watched the nighttime view, Haku could not think of anything that could be more perfect. Ever since he was liberated from Yubaba, he controlled the skies; it was all under his command.

"And yet…" Haku sat up, his palm stroking the cloud's surface, his mind drifiting into the lairs of his nostalgia. Memories came back like ocean waves; crashing, unrelenting, too fast for him to react.

The smell of the bath salts of the bathhouse, Yubaba's nauseating croons and shrieks, the awful taste of the food, and lastly… her face. Determined expressions, the way her ponytail flew in the evening breeze, the tears in her eyes, her unwavering hope, her love… it never seemed to end, these flashbacks.

Haku sighed, and looked down below the town he was sailing above, the lights fading and becoming much more distant as the hour grew later.

"Its almost been… 8 years now?" he wondered out loud to no one, perhaps to the stars. "She must have forgotten all about that time… or me."

The lights from the stars dimmed slightly, perhaps in disagreement with their master.

"Hah, then again…" He stood upon his cloud, stretching his arms overhead, his muscles releasing the tension from sitting in one place for so long. "I haven't even bothered to see for myself."

With a quick movement, he became the overpowering form of a turquoise dragon, scales glimmering in the moonlights like running water. In this form, he truly was the king of the skies.

_Perhaps I've been up here for too long… I'm overdue for a visit. _

With a slight smile, Haku took off into the air, soaring above the clouds and stars, all part of his domain. After flying around for a while, he started to lower himself down, stealthfully flying past airplanes and night owls.

Careful to not cause too much of a ruckus, he flew above the sea as opposed to the highway, even though this could be considered the long way to town… or how he knew it, the bathhouse.

The day she left, he closed his eyes, sensing her presence as she went away. His senses led him close to her as she and her parents found their new home, the location exact within his intellect. Why he didn't try to visit her sooner, Haku couldn't comprehend.

_Perhaps… it was to give her opportunity to create her own life. I would just be in the way. _

Those thoughts caused a hint of depression inside Haku's heart, as well as yearning. Depressed at the thought of being in the way or being a nuisance to someone so dear to him. And yearning… to be a part, even if a small part, of her life.

As the sea path came to an end, a high cliff ahead made Haku soar above sea level, revealing a small, peaceful neighborhood. Serene and safe, just like a home should be.

Using his keen senses, Haku easily found her house. Pleased with himself with the finding, he observed.

The house was nice, it was a nice shade of blue. It reminded him of the sea that was outside of his window when he resided at the bathhouse. The windows were evenly placed; there was no flaw to be seen.

_Now… to find her. _

Its been so long… he didn't know what to do when he found her. He hoped she wouldn't be irritated that he came so late. What time was it?! It didn't even matter to him.

He just couldn't wait to take her away into the night.

Closing his eyes once more, he found her. She was downstairs, the back window to the left. Like a solider following orders, he followed his senses directly to her window.

When he opened his eyes, there she was, safe inside, dreaming away in peace. She was right next to the window, it was almost a shock; Haku wasn't expecting her to be so close. The glass was their only divider, so easy to break and be together once again.

Seeing her sent shockwaves through Haku's body; he was paralyzed, motionless, and dumbfounded as what he was supposed to do at this point. But before he had a chance to formulate a plan, she stirred. And then aburtly awoke, meeting his eyes.

**That's it! Chapter 2 will be up ASAP! Don't forget to review you guys! Its all for y'all! (Annoymous ones are accepted!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Above the Universe

Chapter 2

**SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO DAMN LONG!  
**

**But I just graduated May 14th, went to Pennsylvania, went to Seattle, went to Vancouver, blah blah blah. But I just opened my email and saw more wonderful reviews! This is for y'all! 3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Haku was frozen, paralysis seducing his limbs as she rose slowly from her bed. It looked like she had absolutely no idea as to what was outside of her window, or where she was for that matter. But Haku just watched her, taking in every movement. Even the simple act of just looking back at her through a window was so surreal to him; there were so many emotions swimming through his mind, it was way too much to register. One thing was simple enough to recognize:

He missed her terribly. Oh, how he missed her terribly.

Cursing at himself for watching like a creep, Haku did just that; he watched as she stretched then check the clock to discover it was the middle of the freakin night. Haku couldnt help but smile at the fact she hasn't even noticed that he was right outside of her window, the biggest detail she could possibly miss. For some reason, this seemed unlike her.

Then again...it has been 8 years.

Maybe she has changed more than I thought she would... Haku couldnt help but thinking with dismay, head automatically hanging with this thought.

Even the new King of the Heavens is vulnerable when it comes to the person he happens to be in love with.

"HAKU?! IS THAT REALLY YOU?!"

Her voice shot off like a gunshot, piercing the air straight to Haku's ears. His head immediately picked up; Haku could recognize that voice from across the sea.

This is when he really got a good look at her; the older version of Chihiro was presented before him at this moment in time.

She still had the same messy brown hair, but definitely longer in length. Her face was less round, revealing higher cheekbones. From what he could see, she was definitely taller and still slender. One thing remained the same: her eyes still possesed the same fire that he remembered from so long ago. She was wearing a tight black tshirt and short light pink pj shorts with tiny white hearts all over.

Chihiro's head was poking outside of the window, hands firmly gripped on the edges of her window. Haku couldn't read her expression; it was a mixture of happiness, disbelief, and... was it confusion? Again, it was really hard to tell.

Haku stared straight into her eyes realizing they were so close once again, so close after 8 long years. Within a single second, Haku switched forms, his human-esque form becoming dominate.

"You've grown, Chihiro," Haku smiled with warmth, his eyes never leaving Chihiro's own.

Chihiro, obviously stunned, just sat there quietly for a moment. Then, reaching out with a trembling hand, caressed the right side of his face, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I...started to believe I would never see you again."

With a content sigh, Haku closed his eyes and leaned into Chihiro's touch, placing his hand over her own.

"I already believed you wouldn't know who I was anymore."

She laughed quietly, and leaned a little bit closer towards him.

"How could I possibly forget, Haku? That whole experience...meeting you...both have changed my life for the better."

Haku opened his eyes and his smile still remaining.

"Just knowing that could make me happy for ages to come."

There was a silence between them for a while after that, but it was far from awkward. The summer air was still, yet cool as the crickets and frogs continued their nightly hymn; perhaps it was their ode to Haku and Chihiro.

Finally, it was Chihiro who spoke.

"How did you find me?"

Haku took her hand into his, caressing it gently.

"I just.... knew. I have no idea why I did not come sooner... it was foolish of me not to."

Chihiro laughed once more, causing Haku's heart to race.

"Well, either way, I'm glad your back, Haku. Or at least...your outside of my window."

Haku's smile grew in response.

"Chihiro...not only have I come to see you...I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yessssss?" Chihiro grew from ear to ear, an inviting gleam shimmering in her eyes.

"First... " Haku backed away a good few feet then called, "Come out of that window to where I am!"

Chihiro laughed at Haku's ridiculous first request; it was so obvious thats what she had to do, since he moved so far away. With a swift movement, she hurtled over her window gracefully. However, landing was quite a shock; she yelped as she landed in a large pile of cold mud.

"Can you handle this task I've given you?!" Haku called condescendingly with a smirk. Chihiro just stuck out her tongue in reply.

"You just watch! I'll kick this 'task' in the butt!"

With that, Chihiro ran over to Haku, confidence obvious in her stride. However, there were bits of grass and mud all over the tops of her feet.

A triumphant smile and that same inviting gleamed still remained.

"One favor down, your grace. Now what?"

"....How did you know I was ruler of the skies?"

"What?! You are?! I was being sarcastic."

Haku just playfully bonked her on the forehead with his index finger.

"Just listen to me, Chihiro...would you like to come away with me tonight? Just for one night."

Chihiro's grey eyes widened; she uttered no response, which worried Haku for a moment.

"Uhhh, I mean I'm not keeping you prisoner or anything. You can return home and..."

"Of course!" Chihiro placed her hand into his. "Haku, you don't even have to ask. Take us wherever you want."

"I have an idea or two." Leaning close to her, Haku whispered in her ear, "Don't forget to hold on."

Chihiro nodded in response.

"You know I won't."

With that, Haku transformed into his dragon form, sweeping himself and Chihiro into the velvet sky.

* * *

**Its done! And in just two days! It usually takes me so much longer to finish something... Anyway please review and tell me what you think! Anonymous reviews are accepted! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness! Its been at least since I've updated this! Dang, I really need to get better at updating... I wonder if anyone even expected me to update at this point -sweatdrop- Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! :) **

**

* * *

**

Haku slowed down as they crossed over the city lights, shining and glimmering brightly just for the two of them. Everything down below seemed to dance in rejoice in Chihiro and Haku's prolonged reunion; the lights pulsated, danced, shined with delight. The stars glowed even brighter, so happy that their master found joy once again in his heart. Just feeling her riding on his back once more made Haku feel that there could be no greater joy in the world after this night. He was right; she was his happiness.

Lost within his own mind, Haku was a bit shocked but soon relieved when he felt Chihiro softly run her hand down his back, memorizing the feeling of his scales against her palm.

"As odd as this sounds, when you're a dragon, I feel like a puddle of water," Chihiro said in a rather absent minded manner; she probably didn't even mean to say that out loud.

Haku just chuckled, which came out as a soft rumble in his dragon form. He didn't even know what that was supposed to mean.

As he slowed down, he felt Chihiro's head rest upon his like a pillow.

"I really have missed you, Haku. Every day, all the time. There has not been one day where I haven't thought about you and how much we needed to be together again."

Haku said nothing, an ache poking at his heart. Guilt. He should have come to find her sooner.

"When I went back home….the first few nights hurt so much. I've never experienced pain like that before in my whole life. No one should ever know what its like to miss someone that bad. It was like a piece of your chest was slowly being ripped off your body…like you're trying to remove the band aid but it was stuck."

Haku desperately wanted her to stop talking. He was just going to hate himself even more if he continued to listen to her. She didn't stop, much to his dismay.

"I dated a couple of boys here and there," Chihiro continued, her voice drifting slightly. She was talking as if Haku wasn't there anymore; she was writing a journal entry with her voice, the thoughts free flowing and not making much of a connection. But Haku didn't really mind, it had been so long since he had been able to hear that voice.

"….But I could never forget you. None of them compare, and never will. When I was with you," she stopped for a moment to place her hand over her chest, "I always felt complete. Nothing could ever make me forget you." She then leaned close to Haku's ear and softly whispered, "Never."

Haku's heart melted at this finishing touch, and closed his eyes. Although he could say nothing in reply at the moment, he knew she understood. He loved her. So much.

At last, Haku landed softly on top of the first free floating cloud he spotted. Laying down, he kept very still allowing Chihiro to climb off and him to transform. However, Chihiro was a little bit hesitant as she began to climb off.

"Haku? Aren't clouds nothing but water vapor? I know you would catch me, but the last thing I want to do right now is fall…"

Haku chuckled once more and transformed back into his human form, landing feet first on what seemed to be solid ground. Yet it wasn't. Chihiro was standing too, but a little too stunned to move.

"Don't worry, I figured you would be a little shocked by that. I cast a spell so we wouldn't fall. Pretty convenient when you're the ruler of the sky and stars."

Chihiro smiled, and took a seat next to Haku, hugging her knees against her chest.

"I thought you were the spirit of the Kohaku river. See what happens when friends don't talk for years? They become out of the loop!" Chihiro joked in a good natured manner.

Friends. Is that they were? Haku wasn't even really sure what they were. Lovers? But that seemed too strong. He didn't care. All he knew was that he was in love with her.

And he wanted to tell her tonight. But he knew that would have to come a little bit later. For now, he just wanted to relax and soak up every minute of this night they had together. It was theirs and theirs alone.

Smiling, Haku drapped his arm over Chihiro's shoulders and pulled her close.

"You're so rude," he teased, nudging her lightly. "I WAS but that all changed when you helped me remember my name." Haku pulled her closer to him as he finished the last part of this sentence. "Which I am still greatful for. You set me free."

Chihiro placed her head lightly on his shoulders, gazing off into the sky with a smile growing on her face.

"I didn't have any idea that was what would free you."

"You see, that's the best part about you," Haku replied with a grin placing his head on top of hers. "You're so amazing… and you don't even have to try."

They sat in silence, wanting nothing more and absorbing the sound of their hearts beating as one. They were one. One and infinite.

"When you become free…you become reborn. A new life began for me once you left."

Haku pulled Chihiro just a little bit closer before he continued.

"After you left the bathhouse… I immediately told Yubaba I was done. Finished with everything and did what you did; walked away without looking back."

Chihiro just listened, feeling nostalgic remembering the last time they saw each other on that bright summer day.

"As soon as I left…I felt brand new. My whole life had been reborn; I was given another chance…it was what many people would call a 'redemption'."

"Really?"

"Yes…that would be the perfect word to describe what happened to me," Haku continued, smiling. "And when spirits are redeemed, they are given a new life. The gods were feeling favorable I suppose and gave me one of the most envied powers…I was to rule the skies." He tilted his head back and focused on a group of twinkling stars. "It was all mine to command…and I figured that my life could not be anymore complete."

He paused for a moment though, which concerned Chihiro, who was listening intently to her dear friend.

"Whats wrong, Haku?"

Haku soon continued as Chihiro never said anything in the first place.

"…However, now that I look back on the whole scenario, I realize that although I was happy up here, something was always missing. I missed you everyday...I feel like such a fool that I didn't figure out you were what was missing all along. I need you, Chihiro."

He gazed deep into Chihiro's wide grey eyes as he finished this statement; Chihiro was too stunned to say anything in response. She wasn't even sure she was breathing as Haku leaned ever so close to her lip, just inches away from kissing her.

"Stay with me Chihiro. If you will it, you can stay with me…and never leave."

* * *

**Hahah wow, finally finished it! What'll Chihiro say? Find out in Chapter 4! Anonymous reviews are accepted! See yall again next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hah, remember me…? The author of this long forgotten story…? So sorry I haven't updated! Here is the long overdue chapter of Above The Universe! Enjoy!**

* * *

Haku waited for what seemed like passing hours, as he looked intoChihiro's wide grey eyes, which he tried so hard to read. She was shocked,obviously. Maybe he had been a little too forward?

They had JUST reunited once more, and yet he was already asking her to come away with him? Pathetic.

Haku cursed bitterly to himself in his head, not daring to say anything aloud until Chihiro spoke first. It was more like a stammer, but she was speaking nonetheless.

"Haku…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Haku swiftly cut in, before Chihiro had anymore time to add anything else to her statement. "My proposal was way too sudden…I should have waited to say something…or perhaps not even say anything at all."

Haku could feel Chihiro's heart ache for him; it was torn. Torn between two worlds that she endearingly loved…one familiar, one estranged and personified in Haku.

"It's just that…my life is here. My family, my friends…my dreams," Chihiro whispered. She didn't look Haku as she said this, perhaps she couldn't. Or didn't want to. "Leave that all behind in a nanosecond? I'm not sure anyone can do that, no matter how much you love someone."

Nearby starlight shone a luminous navy blue, which reflected Chihiro's skin with vibrence. Everything about her glowed, but it just seemed to shine in the high heavens.

The stars twinkled with sympathy for their master, for they somehow knew that he was somehow losing a precious battle.

Finally, Chihiro directed her gaze at Haku, who tried not to let the feeling of defeat cross his features. She continued to embellish her argument, even though Haku wasn't sure if he wanted to hear anymore.

"We aren't children anymore, Haku," she added. "While I may not have forgotten about you…I discovered the person I am and wanted to become. And to become that person…I can't just run away because it seemed like a good idea at the time."

She added a serene smile, and Haku swore in that moment, she was brighter than any other star he had ever seen. And it was also in this moment, Haku knew that they could never be together.

Although they're destinies were intertwined, the strings of fate had to be cut. Chihiro belonged in her own world, and he belonged to the sky, ruling every star, comet, planet, and moon. It was simple as that, really.

Chihiro needed to be with her loved ones, living a normal life filled with beauty of humanistic experiences, floating memories, and sharing the joy and strength she had within her with others.

Graduating high school, finding her true passion, get a career, start a family… all of these things in which Haku could not be a part of.

Haku knew this was what she needed and what she deserved. But when this rationalization came into being, his heart started to panic.

No, he couldn't go on without her, not anymore. Not that they were finally reunited, finally together after so many nights all alone. Above the Universe, alone, dreaming of the day he would be reunited with the person he cherished more than his own life.

"…Haku? Are you alright? I'm so sorry…I really hope this doesn't change anything between us."

Chihiro broke his internal musing with a concerned tone and expression. Her voice was once again quiet and low, like the softest piano chord.

She looked uncomfortable, and a little bit fragile due to Haku's silence. Looking into her eyes, Haku could see that she was frightened a bit, perhaps unsure of how Haku will soon react.

Haku sighed and put his left arm around Chihiro's shoulder, pulling her close to chest.

It took every inch of courage within Haku's blood to do what he was about to do once more.

"No, Chihiro…it's alright. I understand the need to stay within your own world," Haku empathized, absentmindedly placing his cheek on top of her head. "You need to do what's best for yourself, without anything holding you back."

Letting her go. Except this time, he had to accept the cruel and unrelenting fact that would never disappear, no matter how many years are to pass. They could never be together.

No matter how much he desperately needed her, wanted her, loved her, eternity together just wasn't an option. Unfortunately, it was just starting to hit him square in the chest, and it was a thousand pounds of heartache full force.

"Haku… I can't apologize enough to you," Chihiro quaked with trembling fingers touching his cheek.

She sat up to look Haku in the eyes, which were swimming with so many complex emotion she wasn't sure she wanted to understand. "But understand this: I always have, and always will, love you."

Her last sentence contained nothing but straightforward sincerity, which Haku drank up like the most refreshing spring water.

Haku placed his hand over Chihiro, his gaze unrelenting and intense.

"I've always loved you. Ever since the day you fell into my river, I never forgot your spirit and what lied within it. I love you for everything you are. And that…" he paused to position his head on her delicate right shoulder. "…will never change."

Chihiro closed her eyes, a warm feeling coming deep within her chest as she felt her cheeks flush. "Haku…" She breathed his name and stroked his sea colored hair, gazing and counting each twinkling star. They seemed to mourn, crying out in protest at the decision to part ways forever.

But Chihiro and Haku both knew that this was the right decision to make, even if both parties absolutely dreaded the outcome.

"Do you think we'll meet again after tonight?" Chihiro wearied with a sigh, as she watched a shooting star whiz by and slowly disappear into the velvet abyss.

Chihiro felt Haku's body go tense at this question.

"Perhaps."

But this was a sweet façade; Haku knew there was no turning back after this night.

* * *

**And there you have it! Please review! Anonymous are welcome!**


End file.
